Super Smash Brothers: The Trial of the Abyss
by MenacingRelic98
Summary: After a tragic and terrible occurrence, Link, Pit, Charizard, Kirby, Lucina, and Megaman must travel to other worlds to recruit new allies to fight a new threat, all from video games! Feel free to suggest new game worlds also! HINT FOR THE NEXT WORLD: Kan you konquer this klue? BTW, 1st person to tell me what game Abyss is from gets to confirm 1 game series, no matter what it is.
1. Prologue

Super Smash Brothers: The Trial of the Abyss

A multi-universal crossover focused around Super Smash Bros by MenacingRelic98

_**Prologue:**_

It was a beautiful day on the combined worlds of the Super Smash Bros, the team which had banded together and become something of an intergalactic police force after the defeat of Tabuu. Today, the eight leaders were having a meeting to discuss a new containment facility for supervillains like Bowser. Mario, Sonic, Snake, Link, Fox, Meta Knight, Samus and Pikachu were these leaders, each representing their own worlds and sometimes others. They all entered a private room and sat down around a large, circular table. After everyone was settled, Fox was the first to speak.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, let's discuss the issue of the day: The new prison. I personally would like to say that it is unneeded. With plenty of these kinds of facilities on Sonic's planet especially, I think this may be unnecessary."

"I personally believe it is necessary. We need it because it would allow us direct control over these villains' containment." Meta Knight stated.

"I don't think that would look good to the worlds' governments, Meta Knight." Samus countered.

"Perhaps not, but-"

"EVERYONE, COME QUICK!" Megaman shouted as he opened the door abruptly.

"Eh? What is it, Megaman?" Mario asked.

"It's…Arceus is on our front lawn. He's _dying_." Megaman answered, a grim look on his face.

"PIKA?!" yelled Pikachu.

"Let's go!" shouted Fox.

The group of leaders hurried outside of their new headquarters. They saw a large group of Smash Brothers surrounding Arceus as he lay on his side. The massive god pokémon was a battered, bleeding mess. As they saw the leaders coming, everyone except R.O.B., who was giving Arceus medical attention, immediately stepped out of the way. The leaders gazed in silence for a moment. Fox turned to R.O.B.

"How bad is it?" Fox asked.

"Based off his level of damage and current bio-energy levels…he has a 0.000001% chance of survival." R.O.B. said shakily.

Fox paused. This was horrible for more than just the obvious reasons. What in the universe could have done this? Suddenly, Arceus began to speak.

"Smash brothers…." He said weakly.

"Arceus, who did this to you?" Link asked, fighting his outrage at what had been done.

"It was…a new threat…greater than any…I have encountered. His name was…Abyss." Arceus heaved.

"We'll stop him. He will not get away with this." Samus stated, trying to comfort the dying god.

"To defeat him…will require…an army of new warriors. You must…gather them from…across this universe. Visit new planets…find them…_find them…and save us all…._" Arceus wheezed. After saying that, the great god took his final breath. R.O.B. and Pikachu tried to resuscitate him with electric shocks, but to no avail. The creator of all pokémon had died.

A few days later, a funeral was held on the Pokémon Planet. Every wild pokémon in existence came to see their creator off. Even Mewtwo, the most evil of all Pokémon, had respected Arceus enough to come, despite not being created by him. Arceus was buried into the ground. People and pokémon alike shared their sadness.

Immediately after the funeral, the Smash Brothers got to work. Using high power satellites from all planets in the currently known universe, many new planets were located. It was decided an elite team of six would travel to these new worlds, while the rest of the Smash Brothers would search within their own planets. The selection process was rigorous, but eventually five won out. Kirby, Lucina, Charizard, Megaman, and Pit were chosen. It was decided that the sixth member would be one of the eight leaders of the entire Smash Brothers. They would be the leader of this squad. Link volunteered, and it was decided. The only thing left to do now was pick a planet. There were many to choose from. Some had high levels of technology or magic. Some seemed new while others seemed ancient. Some seemed like nothing special at all. However, this first planet chosen was that of a mix of several elements. It had extremely high levels of magic, but also high levels of technology. It seemed modern in some places, but in others it looked old. R.O.B. deemed it the most likely to have greatness inside it. The exploration squad gathered their things and prepared for the adventure.

What awaited them? There was no way of knowing. All of the warriors were ready to face the challenge nonetheless. They were cheered on by their fellow Smash Brothers as they boarded the space ship, which was a new ship called "The Arceus" in memory of the fallen god.

Megaman took the pilot seat, being the most acquainted with technology. The ship took off, and the journey began.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Summoned by the Mission

_**Chapter 1: Summoned by the Mission (League of Legends world)**_

_***EDITOR'S NOTE: This takes place in the lore BEFORE the recent shift which removed the League of Legends from the lore.**_

On the Summoner's Rift, the mighty Nautilus trudged toward his target: the first enemy tower. His minions were taking the heat of the attack, but Nautilus used his sheer force to simply crush the tower. He looked up briefly, but then did a double take. He saw an aircraft of which he had never seen before, not even in his time with the League of Legends. Deciding to ignore it for now, Nautilus landed one final blow on the tower and continued forward.

During the same battle, Zed, on the opposing team, also worked toward clearing his lane. As he fought Ahri, who was his opposition in the middle lane, they both looked upward as they heard a noise. A large, unique aircraft flew overhead.

Lucian and Lux, fighting in the bottom lane on the same team as Nautilus, also saw this ship flying above them. Though the five warriors pressed onward, they all wondered the same thing: What was the aircraft, and what did it bode for them?

Meanwhile, on the ship, Link was prepping everyone (Lucina, Charizard, Pit, Kirby, and Megaman) for the exploration of the first planet. He had been giving everyone a long overview of the mission in a military fashion. After Link had finished giving his orders, Charizard, equipped with a translator designed by Sonic's ally Tails, was the first to speak.

"Hmph. You sure are annoying." Charizard commented.

"Sorry that the death of a god isn't a celebratory time." Link snapped.

"Hey, I never said I wouldn't follow orders, I just don't think you gotta talk for an hour nonstop." Charizard replied, smirking.

"Let's not fight! Fighting is bad!" Kirby exclaimed in his high pitched, cutesy voice.

"I agree. Link, anger doesn't suit you, and Charizard, stop being a smartass." Lucina stated.

"Fair enough. Charizard?" Link asked.

"Whatever. Just don't push me around more than you gotta. I wanna avenge Arceus just as much as you, but I ain't gonna follow blindly." Charizard replied, a shift in his tone from sarcasm to seriousness.

Finally, Megaman yelled "We're landing in in thirty seconds. Be ready!" and everyone made their final preparations. Pit tested his bow, Lucina sharpened her blade, and Charizard tested his flame. Kirby ate a watermelon (which was his way of getting ready), and Link cleaned his shield. As the ship touched down, it was already surrounded by soldiers of the League. In fact, the council that formed the League was present, though only one of the High Council of Equity was anywhere near the ship itself. Megaman noticed this immediately.

"Looks like we're surrounded. Boss, what are our orders?" Megaman asked.

"This is likely just a concerned government's response to otherworldly beings. I have no intention of making war with them." Link explained.

"So we just walk out there defenseless then?" Pit asked.

"Yes and no. Bring your gear, but keep your hands in the air." Link answered.

Pit nodded and attached his bow to his belt. Lucina sheathed her sword, as did Link. The team walked outside the ship to meet the planet's inhabitants. They kept their hands in the air as a sign of peace. The soldiers, which were simple League minions, began to charge, but the League founder near the ship yelled "HALT!". He approached the Super Smash Brothers.

"Who are you, and why have you come to Runeterra?" the founder inquired.

"I am Link. These are my allies. Together, we are the Super Smash Brothers, protectors of space. We travelled here from a distant galaxy to obtain help. A powerful threat is coming." Link explained quickly.

The founder stroked his long beard. "My magic says you are telling the truth. Let me explain this world to you outsiders." He stated.

For the next few hours, the League founder explained the nature, laws, and practices of Runeterra, specifically Valoran, to the Smash Brothers as they travelled to the Institute of War. Link, Lucina and Megaman paid close attention. Charizard tuned in during the parts that seemed most important. Pit did his very best to pay close attention, but most of it was utterly boring to him, so he got distracted on multiple occasions. Finally, Kirby was too busy observing the beautiful world around him with his childish wonder to listen.

"It's a very interesting and effective political system given the needs of the planet. It's also very humane, as only a group of champions are injured, instead of needless war." Lucina chimed.

"Thank you. The High Council of Equity strives to do its very best to protect the planet." The founder stated.

"So, will ya help us or not?" Charizard asked, a smile on his face.

"I must discuss it with the rest of the council. Wait here." The founder replied.

After about an hour, the High Council gave the Brothers its verdict.

"We will provide you with warriors of your own choosing from our roster of Champions, but first, you must prove your loyalty and your ability." One said.

"Travel to Ionia to find and defeat Vel'Koz. A Champion of the League, Vel'Koz is hugely powerful and extremely dangerous. He was only with the League in an attempt to gain knowledge. Now, he seeks to destroy the innocent to complete his goals. He was last seen in Ionia. You have seven days. Complete this task and you shall have proved yourselves." Another said.

Link paused.

"We, the Super Smash Brothers, proudly take this quest upon ourselves." Link stated, bowing.

As the Smash Brothers were leaving the Institute of War, Ahri, the Nine Tailed Fox, spotted them, and sensed a powerful, angelic spirit coming from Pit. Now, she was a fox who was transformed into a human, but no matter how many souls she consumed in the past, and no matter how many treatments the League gave her to keep her human, the transformation, and Ahri's dream, would never be complete. However, she could sense the immense power of Pit's angelic soul, and knew that if she consumed it, she would be permanently human at last. She decided to find out where they were going, and went to find a high ranking summoner.

At the same moment, Zed, the Master of Shadows, saw the Smash Brothers as well, and had already heard where they were headed: Ionia. He decided it was time for him to travel back there and check on The Order of Shadows, his ninja clan. Certainly, they had accomplished much, even in his absence.

Lucian, on the other hand, wondered about the Smash Brothers' true identity and motives. He decided to pursue them in secret, and set off for Ionia as well.

Nautilus, the Titan of the Depths, wondered if these beings, which were from another world, would have some means of restoring him to human. Deciding to go to Ionia and ask them later, Nautilus made plans to go as well.

Lux heard that these warriors were from other worlds, which would be extremely exciting for her friend Ezreal. She wanted to know more, so she approached them immediately.

"Excuse me, but I would like to talk to you for a bit!" Lux stated cheerfully.

"What? Who are you?" Link asked, a bit confused.

"My name is Lux. I'm a Champion in the League of Legends! I wanted to talk to you because I have a friend, who's busy in the Fields of Justice, by the way, who would absolutely LOVE to hear all about the planets you come from. Got a minute?" she explained.

"We really don't unless you want to go on a flight to Ionia." Link informed.

"That's fine by me." Lux assured.

The Smash Bros explained their circumstances, and though she knew it was dangerous, Lux decided to help the Smash Brothers defeat Vel'Koz, and the group went back to the spaceship. Megaman flew the ship to Ionia while Link, Charizard, Lucina, and Pit told Lux about their respective planets. Kirby joined in a little later after he had gotten something to eat.

The Super Smash Brothers arrived in Ionia in a relatively short amount of time. Lux, who was familiar with the city-state, helped the Smash Brothers find their way around. After finding decent maps of the island, Link made a tactical decision.

"Everyone, we'll split into three groups, and use communicators to keep in touch. Kirby, you and Pit will be a team. Lucina, you go with Charizard. Megaman and Lux, both of you are with me. We'll cover more ground this way." Link explained.

"Alright! Kirby, let's go!" Pit shouted.

"Charizard, let's move out." Lucina ordered.

"You seem like a good leader. Lead the way." Lux said to Link.

Ahri saw that this was her chance. She followed Pit and Kirby. Nautilus followed Link, and Lucian followed Lucina. Zed, meanwhile, ignored all of them and headed straight for his ninja camp.

Meanwhile, Vel'Koz wandered through the forests of Ionia, scanning and vaporizing the wildlife. He was then approached by a massive figure in black and green armor. The figure had large, green horns, and blood splatters all over his smooth armor plating.

"Scanning…" Vel'Koz buzzed. However, when he tried to vaporize this armored figure, it had no effect.

"Impossible. Recalculating…" Vel'Koz buzzed again.

"It is possible. I am death. I am emptiness. I AM ABYSS! And you will serve me now." The figure boomed before shooting green goo at Vel'Koz. After being hit with the goo, Vel'Koz squirmed.

"Ack! Error! Error! Error…" Vel'Koz sputtered. Finally, Vel'Koz collapsed, and then got back up. His mind would break free eventually due to its strength, but for now, he was enslaved by Abyss. And Abyss had a use for him. With Vel'Koz under his control, he was going to amplify and use Vel'Koz's powers to eliminate entire cities. Is this the end of the League?

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Vessel

_**Chapter 2: Vessel (League of Legends World)**_

Link, Lux, and Megaman wandered around. Link was using some magic to locate Vel'Koz, but he seemed to be deep in a forest, a strange place for a knowledge-seeking destroyer. Nevertheless, Link pressed onward with his team.

"Hey, Link?" Lux began.

"What?"

"If you could use magic to locate this guy, then why did you split up the team?" Lux asked.

"This magic is not tied to Vel'Koz specifically. I'm simply locating any abnormal magic signatures. It might not be him, so I needed a plan B." Link explained.

"Ah. You're strategy is better than I thought. I like a leader with cunning and contingencies." Lux approved.

"Thanks." Link said with a smile.

Suddenly, loud footsteps boomed through the forest, and they were getting closer.

"What the heck?" Megaman shouted.

"I don't know. It could be an enemy. Get ready!" Link shouted back.

Lux, Link, and Megaman readied themselves, but it in fact was only Nautilus, who currently meant no harm.

"Excuse me, Smash Brothers," Nautilus spoke, "I would like a word with you."

Meanwhile, Lucina and Charizard had stopped. They were arguing about where to go next.

"Look missy, we tried _that_ cave, and got chased out by a crystal scorpion! I'm not going into any more caves!" Charizard insisted.

"I'm sure Skarner isn't going to be in the next one. Are you scared?" Lucina taunted.

"Don't go there! Even someone as great as me gets scared sometimes! Overcoming it is what counts!" Charizard yelled.

"Then overcome it by going into the cave." Lucina stated, smirking.  
"…That's kinda manipulative. But you win. Let's go." Charizard replied, smirking back.

Suddenly, the duo is ambushed by Lucian. He jumped out of the bush he was hiding in and landed in front of them, guns pointed at their chests.

"I'm going to ask once: Who are you really?" Lucian ordered.

"What do you mean? Who are _you_?" Lucina snapped, unsheathing her sword.

"Name's Lucian. I mean I don't believe you're aliens. I think you're demons. And if you can't prove you aren't, I'm going to kill you." Lucian warned.

Finally, Pit had lost Kirby in a forest of apple trees. Kirby could be anywhere, eating to his heart's content. This wasn't good.

"Kirby?" Pit shouted. He sighed. Pit knew Kirby had a map, and that this forest was charted, so he decided that going back to town and waiting for the pink ball would be easier than trying to find him. He called Kirby on the communicator.

"Yes?" Kirby answered.

"I've been trying to find you! Look, little guy, I love food too, but you can't go wandering off!" Pit yelled.

"Sorry!" Kirby sqeaked cutely.

"I'll be in town waiting for you. Find your way back when you're done. That's an order!" Pit said sternly. He then hung up. Pit turned around to go back the way he came, but then he saw Ahri, who was picking apples.

"_What's that girl doing out here? And why does she have tails?" _Pit thought. He approached her. He didn't know it, but this was all part of Ahri's plan.

"Um, hello. What'cha doing out here?" Pit asked.

"Oh, hello! I was just getting some fresh apples. Want one?" Ahri asked.

"Sure!" Pit exclaimed. He took an apple and bit into it. It tasted delicious.

"Hey, are those wings on your back?" Ahri asked.

"Yeah. I'm an angel." Pit said, smiling.

"I'm a kitsune. Maybe we should exchange notes on the magical world." Ahri suggested.

"I don't know. I gotta get back into town. I have someone waiting for me there…." Pit started.

"Oh, come on! Just for a little while?" Ahri pleaded.

"….Okay, fine. But I want more apples!" Pit joked. Ahri giggled. The two gathered some apples, walked into a clearing, and sat down. They exchanged names, and as they talked more and more, Pit found himself somewhat entranced. Ahri was very beautiful, and she was also sweet. She laughed at his jokes, had a lot of interesting things to say, and seemed to like him. As Ahri saw that her natural charms were working, she decided to begin her seduction. She moved in closer to Pit. Pit paused as he noticed this.

"Is something wrong?" Pit asked.

"It's nothing…." Ahri said.

"Come on, you can tell me." Pit reassured.

"Well, it's nothing bad…it's just…kind of embarrassing." Ahri stated, smiling.

"Okay…" Pit started, his heart pounding.

"I just…really like you." She blurted. Pit stared. He was falling in love. They both leaned in to kiss each other. Just before their lips touched, Kirby ran in and yelled "Surprise!"

"Ah! K-kirby!" Pit stammered.

"Who's this?" Kirby asked.

"Kirby, meet Ahri. Ahri, this is Kirby." Pit introduced.

"Hi Ahri!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Hey, little guy, why don't you go find Lucina and Charizard? They told me they need some help. Besides, I would like some alone time with Ahri." Pit lied.

"Okay!" Kirby agreed. He ran off, leaving Pit and Ahri alone. Pit sighed, and then Ahri attacked him with a kiss.

Meanwhile, Lucina rode on Charizard's back as they flew to avoid Lucian's gunfire. Lucina saw an opening, jumped off of Charizard, and slashed Lucian. She followed up by kicking one of the guns out of his left hand. Then, Charizard slammed into Lucian, sending him flying into a tree. Lucian recovered quickly, and fired his remaining gun at Charizard, wounding his wing. Charizard fell down. Lucina rushed in, but Lucian kicked her in the face. Finally, he ran over, picked up the weapon he dropped, and pointed at both Charizard and Lucina. However, he put his weapons up.

"What? Not interested in fighting anymore?" Lucina snarled.

"I've fought enough demons and spirits to know how they fight. I was mistaken. You really are who you say." Lucian informed.

"Hmph. Fair enough." Lucina replied, lowering her sword.

"Damn! That was one hell of a fight! We outta train sometime, Lucian!" Charizard exclaimed.

"Maybe if you join the League of Legends, we can fight on the Fields of Justice." Lucian said, smirking.

At that moment, Kirby ran in.

"Hi, Lucina! Hi, Charizard!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Kirby, what are you doing here? Where is Pit?" Lucina asked.

"He told me you needed help, so I came! He's in the forest with a girl named Ahri." Kirby answered.

"Uh…what?" Charizard asked, dumbfounded. Lucina narrowed her eyes.

"What was he doing with this girl?" Lucina asked.

"I don't know. He just told me they needed alone time. I didn't really get it." Kirby said, shrugging.

Lucian spoke up. "Ahri, you say? Tell me, what type of alien is Pit?" Lucian asked.

"Oh, he's a type of combat angel!" Kirby replied cheerily.

"He's in danger. Ahri is a kitsune, a fox who attains humanity by seducing and devouring souls using magic. She doubtless desires his angelic soul. It would give her permanent humanity." Lucian pointed out. Kirby, Charizard, and Lucina jumped into high alert. They travelled back into the forest, with Kirby leading the way and Lucian tagging along.

Meanwhile, Nautilus was disappointed. Link had informed him that he did not have the power to return Nautilus to his original form. However, Link gave Nautilus a proposition.

"How about this: help us defeat Vel'Koz, and join our team. When we return to our home base, we'll do everything in our power to help you. We'll use every magic, every piece of technology, and every bit of science." Link offered.

"I accept." Nautilus replied.

As that happened, however, Vel'Koz suddenly appeared. He was wounded, but not nearly enough to be harmless.

"That's him! Everyone, attack!" Link yelled. The team moved in. Megaman and Lux provided cover with energy blasts. Link immediately began slashing at Vel'Koz's eye with his sword. Vel'Koz unleashed a burst of energy, knocking Link back. He then shot a different type of attack at Link, which Link dodged. However, it hit a tree behind Link, and vaporized it. Link narrowed his eyes. He knew he had to be careful. Lux and Megaman began firing shot after shot upon Vel'Koz, but Vel'Koz rushed them down with burst attacks. After he got in close, he grabbed Megaman by the leg and threw him at Lux. Then Nautilus threw his mighty anchor at Vel'Koz, but the void monster dodged, and shot his vaporization beam at Nautilus. Link threw his shield to protect Nautilus, and the shield was vaporized instead. Nautilus ran at Vel'Koz and punched him, sending the monster flying. However, Vel'Koz got back up. He charged up an even greater vaporization blast than before, and despite being shot by Megaman and Lux, he did not flinch.

Suddenly, Zed jumped out of the shadows and slashed Vel'Koz's eye, forcing him to stop charging. He then kicked Vel'Koz to the ground and stomped on him.

"Worthless, honorless monster! You attack the Order of Shadows, and you pay the price!" Zed screamed. He slashed and stomped Vel'Koz over and over. For once, he was genuinely sad, but also angrier than he had ever been.

"Hey, we need him alive!" Link yelled.

"He doesn't deserve such mercy! He killed almost all of my clan!" Zed thundered.

Link paused. He saw the murder in his eyes, but also the loss. He knew that it would be hard to stop him. Suddenly, Vel'Koz began screaming.

"AGH! WAIT! STOP! ERROR! NON-SEQUITER!" Vel'Koz screeched.

"WHY SHOULD I?!" Zed boomed.

"I know not what happened, but I am not responsible! I was under the control of another! His name was Abyss!" Vel'Koz yelled. The pain had released him from the control of Abyss.

"LIAR!" Zed screamed as he swung his blade. However, Link stopped the swing.

"He's telling the truth." Link said. Zed kicked Link away.

"How would you know?!" Zed raged.

"The only reason I came to this world was to find warriors to fight Abyss. It makes sense that he might be here." Link explained.

Zed paused. He lowered his blades and stepped away from Vel'Koz.

"I am not sorry for wounding you, for you should have been stronger than being controlled. However, I will let you live. Instead, I will not rest until Abyss is dead." Zed stated. He then turned to Link.

"You! Grant me a temporary membership on your team. I will follow your commands so long as I can fight Abyss! I don't like taking orders, but you seem strong enough, and this fight is personal." Zed demanded.

"He seems like a bad guy." Megaman whispered to Link.

"Maybe he is. But he has good in him. Perhaps we can help him." Link whispered back. He then turned to Zed.

"Fine, you can come with us." Link answered.

Link, Lux, Megaman, Nautilus, and Zed all went back into town with the captive Vel'Koz. There, they met up with Lucina, Charizard, Kirby, Pit, Lucian, and a captive Ahri.

"What happened here?" Link asked.

Pit squirmed. "Um…well…"

"He nearly got his soul sucked out by a kitsune." Lucina explained.

"He ALSO nearly got laid!" Charizard joked.

"Pit…I had so much faith in you…it's all gone now…." Megaman mused.

After returning to the Institute of War, the Smash Brothers delivered Vel'Koz. The High Council apologized for Ahri's actions.

"We are sorry. We did not expect this out of her. She is usually very regretful of her past, and was fine with our treatments to keep her human, but somehow she seems to have slipped. We'll keep a closer eye on her." One councilman said.

The Smash Brothers were allowed to pick five warriors. They had already promised Nautilus and Zed spots. Meanwhile, Lux and Lucian both volunteered. That left one spot empty.

"What now?" Megaman asked.

"We could always get Ezreal!" Lux suggested.

"I have a different idea." Link stated. He walked over to Ahri, who was standing in a corner in a large room.

"Tell me something," Link began, "Do you feel remorse for what you tried to do to Pit?"

"Y-yes." Ahri said shakily.

"Your eyes say you're telling the truth. Follow me." Link ordered. She followed Link as she walked over to the rest of the group.

"Are you serious?!" Pit yelled.

"To be honest, I think I can help her attain true humanity without any more souls. In addition, I think she learned her lesson. Besides, even if she does try to start something again, at least we know what to expect. I mean, we barely know her, but that's more than we can say for any other Champion we might find." Link explained.

"Shrewd. I like it." Lux agreed.

The Smash Brothers took there warriors and left for the next planet. They would go home for a break after one more new planet, drop off anyone who wanted to stay in the base, and then resume exploration. What would the next planet be like? What awaited them there?

_**To be continued….**_

_**League of Legends world is done!**_


End file.
